Dawai Shymphony
by kalika sevde
Summary: ...Jii san hanya memandangku datar. Seolah olah aku adalah makhluk yang diterjunkan langsung dari mimpi buruknya.  AU, TYPO, little bit OOC... Oneshoot


Aku selalu menatap laki laki itu dari sini, dibalik jendela setiap pulang dari kantor. Rumah kami yang berseberangan, membuatku selalu dapat dengan leluasa memandang, walau hanya punggungnya. Dia selalu di sana. Duduk di depan _Grand piano _besar hitam mengkilat dan memainkan instrumen instrumen klasik dari partitur yang terpampang.

Dia adalah salah seorang keluarga bangsawan yang tinggal di lingkungan ku setelah keluarga Kuchiki dan Shiouin. Dan aku, hanyalah anak dari keluarga yang telah melayani keluarga Shiouin selama entah berapa generasi, yang mencoba untuk melangkahi batas yang diciptakan oleh perbedaan kasta.

Aku menutup gorden kuning emas di kamarku, ketika not terakhir selesai dimainkan. Dengan gontai aku berjalan ke depan meja, membuka laptop dan mulai mengetik. Sebenarnya, seluruh sendiku sudah terasa nyeri, karena seharian ini mengetik beberapa laporan yang harus aku serahkan kepada atasan. Menjadi seorang GM ternama memang sungguh merepotkan. Namun inilah jalan yang kupilih. Jelas, seumur hidup mengabdi menjadi pelayan bukan pilihan yang tepat. Selagi aku bisa merubah sesuatu agar menjadi lebih baik, maka aku akan melakukannnya.

"Teng tong teng tong teng,…." Aku tersentak begitu mendengar dentingan piano mulai mengalun kembali, _Fur Elise No. 25 in A minor wo0 59_. Hei, sekarang sudah pukul 21.00, seharusnya dia sudah beranjak dari depan pianonya. Selama tujuh belas tahun terakhir masa hidupku aku memperhatikannya belajar dan berlatih piano di tempat yang sama. Tak sekalipun, aku pernah mendengar musiknya terbang dibawa angin, lewat dari pukul 21.00. Dengan segera kusibak kembali gorden kamar yang tadi telah kututup. Dia, berdiri disana. Dibalkon yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela kamarku.

Dawai Symphony

Hari ini, aku merasa sangat, ntahlah… tak terdefinisikan. _Sense_ musikku hancur total sejak tadi pagi. Aku melihat keluar jendela. Biasanya seorang perempuan dengan iris kelabu akan membuka gorden kamarnya dan berdiri mendengarkan permainanku. Aku pun melangkah menjauhi piano. Malam ini begitu cerah. Para bintang berkerlip di atas langit, bagaikan hamparan permata di karpet hitam. Ku pandangi jendela di seberang. "Teng tong teng tong teng,…." Ponselku berdering nyaring. Pada saat itulah aku melihatnya. Seorang perempuan beriris kelabu menatapku dari depan jendelanya dengan terkejut. Aku tersenyum padanya sebagai pengganti sapaan.

Tapi perempuan itu tak membalas senyumku. Ia malah buru buru menutup kembali gordennya. Aku tertawa pelan. "Soifon!…." Teriakku padanya, mengabaian dering ponselku yang semakin nyaring. Lambat lambat aku melihat wajahnya muncul kembali dibalik gorden itu.

Dawai Symphony

Aku berbalik cepat cepat begitu ia tersenyum. Ku acak rambutku gemas begitu suaranya yang memanggil namaku terdengar. Dengan kesal ku buka gorden kamarku dan berjalan menuju balkon. "Sttttttt…." Desisku sambil membelalakkan mata. Namun ia tertawa semakin kencang.

"Kenapa kau mengintip seperti itu?" ia bertanya setelah tawanya reda.

"Kau cari mati ya?" balasku sengit

"Tidak, tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin menyapa tetangga ku. Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanyanya. Matanya mengerling menggoda saat melihat ku mendengus tidak suka.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" aku pun masuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" teriaknya lagi. Namun tak ku hiraukan.

"_Oyasuminasai. Ii yume o miru,_Ggio" Aku berbisik pelan sambil menunduk. Setelah itu menutup jendela dan gorden.

Dawai Symphony

'_Oyasuminasai. Ii yume o miru, _Ggio' aku tersenyum kecil begitu mendengarnya berkata begitu. seandainya saja kami bisa begini setiap hari. Namun keadaan sekarang tidak memungkinan bagi kami untuk saling berbicara terang terangan.

"Ggio Vega, sedang apa kau disana?" Baraggan Jii san menegurku.

"Hanya menikmati malam, jii san" sahutku.

Ku lihat jii san menghela nafas pelan. "Ggio,-" panggilnya. "- keluarga Kuchiki sudah setuju atas perjodohanmu dengan Senna. Kau tau konsekuensinya jika menolak, kan?" jii san mengancam secara tidak langsung.

"Aku mengerti" hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan pada jii san. 'maafkan aku, jii san'

Dawai Symphony

"Berkencan lagi, Soifon?" aku tersentak demi mendengar suara ini.

"Yoruichi sama" aku menundukkan kepalaku sedikit begitu tau bahwa kepala keluarga bangsawan Shiouinlah yang sedang menegurku.

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu?" tanyanya disusul tawa yang bergemerincing bagai lonceng.

Aku hanya diam tak menanggapi. Dalam hati begitu takut untuk mendengar kenyataan yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Na,… tak perlu takut. Aku akan melindungimu. Jika saatnya tiba, kita akan melawannya bersama" ia tersenyum padaku lalu berbalik pergi.

"Arigatou, Yoruichi sama." Aku membungkuk sekali lagi padanya walaupun tak mengerti apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Ia lalu membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan, tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Dawai Symphony

Malam ini adalah malam ke tiga, aku tidak lagi mendengar alunan melody dari grand piano miliknya. Sudah tiga hari ini pula ia tidak datang menyapaku. Untuk mengisi waktu yang kosong, aku membuka kembali album album yang tersimpan rapi di laci meja.

Aku memandang miris sepasang anak manusia yang tersenyum sambil membuat pose pose konyol namun manis dia atas kertas itu. Mata Sepasang manusia yang sama sama berambut dikepang itu tampak berbinar ceria. Semburat bahagia terlukis jelas di senyum mereka. Ditambah dengan senja yang merona sebagai latar belakang, maka lengkaplah kesan romantis pada foto itu. Namun sungguh ironis. Kami tak mungin melangkah lebih dari ini.

"TENG….." suara tuts piano yang terhempas menggetarkan gendang telingaku. Dengan pelan ku singkap gorden kamarku. Mengintip ke arah balkon tempat Ggio biasa bermain piano.

Ia terduduk di depan piano kesayangannya dengan kedua telapak tangan menutupi sepasang telinganya. Lalu beberapa orang yang memakai jas putih datang memapahnya pergi. Jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Apa yang terjadi padanya selama kami tak bertemu?

Dawai Symphony

Gendang telingaku terasa seperti dicabik cabik hari ini. Aku sudah menjalani beberap tes kesehatan untuk mengetahui penyebabnya. Aku tersenyum miris pada bayangan yang terpantul pada piano. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi aku tak akan pernah bisa mendengarkan ini lagi. "Deg,…." Jantungku berdetak tak karuan ketika tuts piano ku tekan. "TENG….." ku tekan tuts piano kesayanganku dengan kasar. Tak terdengar apa pun. Dengan frustasi ku tutup kedua daun telingaku. Lalu beberapa pelayan serta dokter Syazel, dokter pribadiku memapahku ke kamar.

Dokter Syazel menggelengkan kepalanya pada Baraggan jii san. Tak perlu dikatakan pun, aku sudah tau vonis yang akan terlontar dari mulut Dokter Syazel. Jii san hanya memandangku datar. Seolah olah aku adalah makhluk yang diterjunkan langsung dari mimpi buruknya.

Dawai Symphony

"_Tadaima_…." Suara seorang laki laki menggema di lorong sebuah rumah mungil. Setelah meletakkan sepatunya di rak khusus sepatu, laki laki itu masuk lebih dalam ke dalam rumah yang telah ia huni dua tahun ini. Sesaat ia merasa ada yang kurang. Dimana wanita mungil nan galak yang selama dua tahun belakangan selalu menjawab salamnya? Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Kemudian sebuah senyum terbit di sudut bibirnya ketika melihat seorang wanita berdiri membelakanginya, sehingga hanya bagian punggung si wanitalah yang terpantul di iris emas si laki laki. Perlahan ia melangkah ke arah si wanita. Awalnya ia berniat untuk mengagetkan si wanita yang tampak sedang serius menatap langit. "Sedang apa?" ia berkata tepat di telinga si wanita. Tangannya melingkar erat di bahu mungil si wanita.

Si wanita tersentak kaget saat merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di bahunya. Spontan ia menarik tangannya yang masih terpasung di tali jemuran. Ia mengusap lehernya, gugup. Matanya mengerjap cepat. Seolah olah sedang mengumpulkan kembali jiwanya yang terbang ke masa silam. "Ehm,….." ia berdeham untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Kau sudah pulang, Ggio?" tanyanya. Kemudian tangannya kembali mengangkat pakaian yang telah kering dan memasukkannya ke keranjang.

"Serius sekali? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya si laki laki ingin tahu.

"Yoruichi sama belum datang. Padahal ia berjanji setelah kita berhasil melarikan diri, ia akan segera menyusul dengan Urahara. Tapi ini, sudah lebih dari seminggu, dan ia masih belum datang" si wanita berujar lirih.

"Mereka kuat, Soifon. Urahara san pasti bisa melindungi Yoruichi san" hibur Ggio. Tangannya bergerak ke telinga memperbaiki letak _hearing aid _yang menemani harinya satu bulan belakangan.

"Bicara soal itu, bagaimana dengan Dokter Syazel?, apa ia baik baik saja setelah membantu mu berbohong soal telingamu pada Baraggan jii san?"

"_Daiji nai_" Ggio mengerang kecil. "Keadaannya bahkan terlalu baik, sekarang ini. Ia bahkan sedang berlibur di Swiss" Ggio memutar matanya menanggapi pertanyaan Soifon.

Mereka kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah mungil nan teduh itu.

"… setidaknya kisah ku tidak berakhir seperti Beethovens yang kehilangan pendengarannya dan meninggal dalam kesendirian tanpa pendamping hidup…" Ggio berbisik pelan di telinga Soifon.

"… dan setidaknya, kisah ku tak seperti Fur Elise." Soifon pun membalas sambil berbisik. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seuntai senyum manis.

Senja yang turun di horison kembali merona ketika melihat pemandangan dibawahnya.

OWARI

_Oyasuminasai. Ii yume o miru = _selamat tidur, semoga mimpi indah

_Tadaima _= aku pulang

_Daiji nai =_ jangan dipikirkan

Fur Elise No. 25 in A minor wo0 59 adalah instrumen gubahan Beethovens. Instrumen ini berceritakan tentang kasih tak sampai


End file.
